Trapped
by cmfanbex
Summary: The team's latest unsub sets his sights on JJ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is just going to be a quick story – maybe three or four chapters. It's an idea that has been bugging me for a few weeks now, so I decided to let it out to play. Hope you like it!**

**Incidentally, I am absolutely disgusted by the decision to drop AJ and cut Paget's hours. I've signed the petition. Make sure you do too!**

Chapter 1

As the blonde agent drew the press conference to a close, the man she had been warning the public about looked on in disgust. Did they think he was stupid? It was obvious to him ... and anyone with half a brain ... that the whole thing had been planned to bait him. They had set it outside the local police station, within half a mile of each of his seven abduction sites, and had made a big deal of having the beautiful blonde-haired agent – close to his preferred victim type – front the whole event. As he watched her talking to one of her colleagues he vowed angrily that they would come to regret their decision ... and soon.

He slunk back into the alley where he was hiding as the two agents began to walk in his direction. Moments later he watched as the blonde and her geeky looking male companion walked straight past him without even noticing that he was there. As they passed he could hear a phone ring and he smiled to himself as the female agent stopped, signalling to her companion that he should keep walking without her. It was a sign ... She was meant to be his next victim.

Moving silently out of the alley and along the wall, he checked around him and was pleased to note that no-one else was looking in his direction. He stealthily walked up behind the agent and slammed his hand over her mouth whilst using his other arm to pull her back into the alley he had just left. As she struggled she dropped her phone and tried to kick out at him, but he was close to twice her size and had plenty of practice with restraining women. He eventually managed to wedge her up against the brick wall, using his body to hold her in place. Careful to keep his right hand over her mouth, he reached into the bag he had slung over his shoulder and pulled out a syringe containing a clear liquid. Having prepared everything in advance he went to plunge the needle into the woman's jugular vein. At the last minute the agent struggled violently, causing the needle to miss the vein, hitting muscle instead as he forced the drug into her body. Cursing quietly, he kept his grip on the woman as she struggled hard, obviously having felt the needle.

Seconds later his heart began to race when he heard the sounds of two male voices calling for the woman who was still struggling against him.

"JJ?" he heard one – the geeky one from earlier – call.

"Agent Jareau?" shouted another voice, the panic clear in his tone.

As she heard her colleagues the woman, 'JJ', struggled more and began to thrash her head in an attempt to free her mouth. He felt panic overtake him and, without much thought, he drew another syringe – his emergency supply – out of his bag. He slammed her head into the wall, temporarily dazing her, before plunging the second dose of Ketamine directly into her vein. Within thirty seconds he felt the woman go limp against him and was finally able to breathe easily.

His relief was short lived however as he heard the two male agents still calling for their lost colleague ... and they sounded close. He quickly took the unconscious woman in his arms and carried her into the derelict building at the end of the alley. Easily carrying her into one of the back rooms – a place he had discovered after his third victim – he kicked the door shut and laid her gently on the floor.

Stepping away from the woman, he began to pace around her. He was worried – very worried. It had taken seven victims, but he had finally found a perfect dose for the Ketamine. The first syringe had contained just enough to knock an average woman out for no more than 5-10 minutes, before they would begin to gain consciousness. They would then feel some of the other effects of the Ketamine – confusion, hallucinations, maybe nausea – for an hour or so while he got to 'enjoy' their bodies. Still confused, they would find themselves being bustled into a car before being 'dropped off' at one of the three local hospitals.

This time however he had panicked and had used his emergency dose; something he had sworn he wouldn't do unless he was cornered and had no other options. The emergency dose contained enough to fully anaesthetise a fully grown man; meaning that this woman – who was ridiculously thin – had just been given a massive overdose.

As he paced he kept checking his watch and, 45 minutes after he had entered the room, finally decided to take some action. Kneeling over the prone woman, he started by shaking her gently; after all, she could have been faking unconsciousness to avoid what she must have known he was planning to do. When that didn't work, he slapped her hard across the face and watched as her head bounced on the concrete floor. Finally he decided to take the psychological approach. Some women could fake unconsciousness through all sorts of physical pain, be he had yet to meet one who could avoid flinching if she thought she was going to be raped. Keeping a firm eye on the woman's face, he slowly undid the buttons on her shirt, pulling the material apart to reveal a simple black bra. When she didn't react to that, he moved down to her pants, undoing the buttons and the zip. When she still didn't react at all, he swore loudly and stepped back from her; there was no way she was faking.

What the hell was he going to do now? He wasn't sick enough to rape a comatose woman and he had no idea how the Ketamine was going to affect the petite blonde. He abruptly stopped his pacing when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye ... Shit! She was fitting. What should he do? He was no murderer ... he couldn't just leave her here ... God, he should have just left her alone and gone for his normal, less risky type of victim. After a few minutes she finally stopped convulsing and he made a decision. He would skip to the last part of his M.O. Picking her up, he rushed to the front of the building where his car was waiting. Pushing the woman's uncooperative body into the passenger seat, he ran around the car and jumped into the driver's seat. He thrust the car into drive and sped out onto the main road, gunning it towards the nearest hospital; thankfully only five minutes away. When he arrived outside the ER he stopped the car, leant across the woman and opened her door. He pushed her out of the car, pulled the door shut and sped away; heart racing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily Prentiss paced the hospital waiting room impatiently. She had been waiting to see the most recent victim for 20 minutes now. With JJ and Reid at the press conference and 7 live victims to interview, the team had been spread pretty thin, meaning that she had been left at the hospital alone. The victim she had been waiting to speak to had been attacked just under a week before and been readmitted the day before following a suicide attempt. Emily had arrived at the hospital in the middle of the young woman's first psych consult, meaning she had at least another 10 minutes to wait. She was almost relieved, therefore, when her phone rang.

"Hotch?" she answered, having checked her caller ID. "Any news?"

"JJ's gone" Hotch said, sounding as panicked as she had ever heard him.

"What do you mean 'gone?" she asked, although she was pretty sure she knew what he meant.

"She stopped to take a phone call from Will after the press conference" Hotch explained. "Will called me a few minutes later and told me that she'd been cut off part of the way through a sentence and that he'd heard struggling. We found her phone in the street, but there was no sign of JJ."

"Shit" Emily cursed, beginning to walk towards the exit. "Where are you? I'm on my way."

"Have you spoken to Amber Hewlett yet?" Hotch asked.

"No, but ..." Emily began, immediately understanding his intentions.

"We don't need any more people here Prentiss" Hotch said sternly. "We have half the local force looking for JJ. You may get some useful information from the victim. You need to stay where you are."

"I ..." Emily began to argue, but then quickly saw the sense in his words. "OK, but let me know if you find anything."

"Of course" Hotch promised, before hanging up to continue the search for their colleague.

Now feeling even more impatient, and worried sick for her friend, Emily began to pace again. It was a further 30 minutes before the hospital psychiatrist left Amber's room and approached her.

"Agent Prentiss?" she asked, indicating some chairs in a corner of the waiting room. "I'm afraid you're not going to be able to talk to Ms Hewlett today."

"It's really important that I speak to her as soon as possible" Emily insisted. "One of my colleagues has gone missing and it's extremely likely that she has been taken by the man who took Amber. She may be able to tell us something that will help."

"I am really sorry that your colleague has been taken" the Doctor stated, sounding genuine, "but Ms Hewlett is barely responsive at the moment. I've been in there for nearly an hour with her and her parents and we've only managed to get maybe 10 words out of her. She becomes immediately distressed when asked about the attack and my professional opinion is that you would only cause more damage if you tried to push it at the moment."

"Can you tell me anything at all?" Emily asked, sighing in defeat.

"Only that most of the damage has been caused by the fact that she was suffering from the side effects of the Ketamine throughout the attack" the Doctor explained. "She's still confused about what actually happened and what was a hallucination."

"Thanks for your help" Emily said, reaching for her phone. "I'll just update my boss quickly."

"Not in here if you don't mind" the Doctor said apologetically.

"Where is the nearest exit?" Emily asked.

"The ER exit is just down this corridor" the Doctor answered, indicating to her right.

Thanking the Doctor, Emily walked briskly down the corridor and quickly found the exit. Moving to one side of the door, she pulled her phone out and dialled Hotch's number.

"Have you found her?" she asked as soon as he answered.

"No" she said, obviously disappointed. "I would have called if we had. Did you get anything useful?"

"Nothing" Emily said, beginning to feel complete despair. "I haven't been able to speak to her. The Doctor said she was pretty much unresponsive."

"We've just started searching the buildings closest to the alley where Reid last saw JJ" Hotch said. "We started searching pretty soon after she went missing, so he can't have taken her far."

Emily barely heard the last part of Hotch's speech as it was drowned out by the screeching of tyres as a silver SUV pulled up outside the ER. As Emily turned round to see what was happening, the passenger door opened and something fell onto the floor. Her view being obstructed by the car, she didn't have time to see what it was before the door was shut again and the car sped away.

"Prentiss?" she heard Hotch call from her phone. "What's going on?"

As Emily approached the bundle on the floor, her heart sped up when she realised what it was.

"Oh God Hotch" she called into the phone as she ran forwards. "It's JJ. He just dropped her off."

She dropped down on the floor next to her friend and reached out for her wrist, desperately searching for a pulse. Feeling temporary relief when she detected the rapid beating, she turned towards the ER doors and called for help.

"I need some help here" she shouted loudly. "I have an FBI agent down. I need some help."

As an army of doctors and nurses raced towards her, she turned back towards JJ and shook her gently.

"JJ? Can you hear me?" she said softly. "JJ ... Open your eyes for me."

She received no reaction at all from the blonde agent and was beyond relieved when a doctor and four nurses dropped down beside her.

"What have we got?" the Doctor asked as the nurses began to move JJ onto a trolley.

"Agent Jennifer Jareau, 31 years old" Emily answered briefly. "She went missing just under an hour ago and we suspect she was taken by the man who has been abducting and raping women in the local area. We know he uses Ketamine on his victims. She has a pulse, but she isn't responding."

They both stood up as the nurses began to move JJ into the hospital.

"Any existing medical conditions?" the Doctor asked as they followed the trolley.

"Nothing" Emily replied, glad that they had all made sure that they were aware of each others' medical history.

As they reached one of the trauma rooms, the Doctor turned back to Emily.

"You're going to need to wait here Agent" he said. "I'll come out and talk to you when I know what is happening."

Knowing that any argument would only prevent the Doctor from doing his job, Emily stepped back. She allowed the Doctor to walk into the trauma room, before stepping up to the window where she watched anxiously as the Doctor and nurses began treating her friend.

She noted that one of the nurses took blood from JJ's arm immediately whilst another set up IV access. Once this had been done the Doctor began to check JJ's eyes. After checking the left eye he stepped back and shouted an instruction at one of the nurses. Seconds later Emily saw her friend begin to convulse. She watched in dismay as JJ's body arched off the trolley and jerked around uncontrollably. The Doctor and nurses worked frantically around her and Emily could hear the Doctor calling for diazepam. One of the nurses injected something into JJ's IV and Emily was relieved to see the younger woman's body relax onto the trolley.

"Prentiss?" She could hear her name being called and turned to see the rest of their team, minus Garcia who was back in Quantico, racing towards her.

"How is she?" Hotch asked as he arrived in front of her.

"She's been unconscious since she got here" Emily answered, her voice shaking slightly as she spoke, "and she's just had a seizure. That's all I can tell you. They've only just started treating her."

"She had a seizure?" Reid said, looking worried.

"I think they've just given her diazepam to stop it" Emily said, nodding.

"Did you get anything on the car?" Morgan asked.

"It all happened so fast" Emily said, feeling guilty. "It was a silver SUV – local plates ... It started with 018, I think."

"That's good" Rossi said reassuringly. "I'll get on to Garcia."

As Rossi walked away, Emily turned back to the rest of the team.

"Her shirt and pants were undone" she said worryingly, finally blurting out the information which had been concerning her since she had found JJ on the floor.

"Let's not worry about that now" Hotch said calmly. "We need to focus on making sure she's safe and healthy first."

"Agents?" the Doctor called to them as he walked out of the trauma room. "Agent Jareau has been stabilised and we're going to move her to a private room. When she's settled, one of you can stay with her."

"Is she OK?" Reid asked worriedly.

"We've sent her blood off to be tested for Ketamine" the Doctor explained, "but, given the seizures and the fact that she is still unconscious, it seems likely that she has been given a massive overdose of the drug."

"Is she going to be OK?" Emily asked.

"She will recover fully, without any long term medical effects" the Doctor reassured them, "but the next few hours are likely to be very unpleasant."

"What can we expect?" Morgan enquired.

"We've controlled the fits with diazepam" the Doctor explained, "but you can expect Agent Jareau to suffer from hallucinations, nausea and vomiting. Depending on the dosage, it may take up to 24 hours for her to fully come round. The confusion could last for days."

"There is a possibility that Agent Jareau has been sexually assaulted" Hotch said uncomfortably. "At what point would you be able to ..."

"We have checked Agent Jareau over and changed her into a hospital robe" the Doctor interrupted, "and there were no obvious signs of sexual assault. We won't complete an SAE until Agent Jareau is completely conscious of her surroundings. Ketamine can cause difficulties in distinguishing hallucination from reality. In that situation, an SAE could be extremely traumatic."

Nodding her understanding, Emily asked the Doctor where JJ's room would be. Once he had given directions and taken his leave, the team moved back out to the main waiting room.

"Prentiss" Hotch said with authority. "I want you to stay here with JJ. Let us know if anything changes."

Without waiting to hear anything else Emily briskly followed the Doctor's previous directions and easily found the room where JJ was currently being set up. After 10 minutes, the Doctor called her inside and explained the situation.

"We're still waiting for her blood test results" he said as Emily sat on a chair beside JJ's bed. "I don't think there's any doubt that she has had a massive overdose of Ketamine. Other than the diazepam which is controlling the seizures, there is nothing we can do to treat the side effects of the drug. If you notice any more signs of a seizure, or if she regains consciousness, you need to let someone know immediately. When she does regain consciousness she is likely to be completely out of it and may suffer from terrifying hallucinations. You need to press the emergency call button if that happens as she may hurt herself as a result of the hallucinations. Someone will check on her every 10 minutes."

"Thank you Doctor" Emily said gratefully, turning back towards JJ as the Doctor left the room. Taking JJ's hand in her own, she settled in for a long wait.

An hour after they had entered the room, Emily felt JJ's hand tense slightly. Looking towards her friend's face, she watched in apprehension as her eyes began to open.

"Hey JJ" she said quietly, squeezing her hand gently. "It's OK. You're OK."

JJ immediately ripped her hand away from Emily and retreated back against the wall, her eyes open wide in fear.

"No ... No ..." JJ screamed, visibly retreating into herself. "Get them away from me ... Get them away."

Pausing only to push the call button Emily carefully approached the distraught agent.

"JJ" she said softly. "You're OK. There's nothing here that can hurt you. You're safe."

"No" JJ screeched, hitting out in Emily's direction. "Get away. Don't touch me. Get away from me."

At this point a number of nurses entered the room and cautiously moved towards JJ's bed.

"Agent Jareau" a female nurse said firmly. "You are at King Memorial Hospital. You are completely safe. I need you to calm down."

At this, JJ seemed to freak out completely. She hit out at the nurse, catching her hard on the side of the face. As the people in the room reacted to this JJ began to struggle with the blankets, finally pulling them off herself and jumping out of the bed. This action caused her IV to become dislodged and, as JJ cowered in the corner of the room, her arm began to bleed.

"Can't you sedate her or something" Emily asked, watching in horror as her friend tried to fight off the male nurse who was attempting to restrain her. "This can't be good for her."

"We can't mix a sedative with the Ketamine already in her system" the nurse who had been hit explained.

"She's going to hurt herself" Emily protested.

"There's nothing we can do" the nurse apologised. "We'll just have to wait until she comes out of this hallucination and then we'll need to restrain her."

"Is that really the best way of helping her?" Emily asked as JJ stood up and continued to fight against the male nurse, tears pouring down her face.

"It's the only option we've got" the nurse shrugged.

As they were speaking JJ finally stopped struggling against the nurse and passed out. The nurse immediately picked her up and placed her gently back on the bed. The nurse who had been talking to Emily retrieved some soft restraints from a cupboard and placed them on JJ's wrists, attaching her to the bed. One of the other nurses replaced the IV line.

"Is that likely to happen again?" Emily asked, genuinely scared by what she had seen.

"I don't know" the nurse answered honestly, sounding just as shaken as Emily felt. "I've never treated such a massive Ketamine overdose before. I'll ask the Doctor to come and speak to you."

Once the nurses had left Emily took some time to smooth JJ's hair back from her forehead and wipe the tears from her cheeks. She was beyond worried; even at rest JJ looked pained.

"Agent Prentiss" she heard the Doctor say as he slipped into the room. "I've got the results from Agent Jareau's blood test and I can tell you more about what to expect."

"Will there be more hallucinations?" Emily asked worriedly, wanting to be prepared for whatever was to come next.

"I'm afraid so" the Doctor said apologetically. "Agent Jareau had enough Ketamine in her system to knock out a grown man for over an hour. Given her weight and the effects that she has already experienced, it seems likely that the hallucinations could continue for at least the next 2-3 hours. After this she may regain consciousness fully, but be very confused. She will also probably be very sick. I don't expect to be releasing her from hospital for at least 24 hours."

"Is there anything I can do?" Emily asked.

"Just try to calm her down" the Doctor said. "As the Ketamine works through her system, she will be able to hear and respond more to you."

Over the next few hours Emily did her best to sooth JJ through five terrifying bouts of hallucinations. As the Doctor had predicted, JJ had begun to respond more the Emily's calming words and actions. Three and a half hours after the first hallucination JJ had finally slipped into what appeared to be a restful sleep, her right hand resting gently in Emily's grasp. For the first time since Hotch's phone call – nearly 6 hours ago – Emily finally felt like she could breathe. Leaving 30 minutes to make sure JJ was actually sleeping, she eventually moved to the corner of the room to call Hotch to keep him up to date.

**A/N I apologise for the huge liberties I have taken with the side effects of a Ketamine overdose! I needed to take some creative license to make the story work the way I wanted it to.**

**On another point, I was really pleased with the number of reviews the first chapter received. Someone suggested I make this a longer story. I can either keep it to the 3 or 4 chapters that I had originally planned, or I do have an idea about how to make it a full story. Any preferences?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the long wait for this one. I wrote it ages ago, but have only just managed to find time to upload it. Life has been ... hectic to say the least (and the less said the better!)**

Chapter 3

JJ opened her eyes and was temporarily relieved that she was no longer surrounded by the terrifying creatures that had haunted her every waking moment for the last few... hours?... days? She wasn't entirely sure. Her last clear memory had been of holding a press conference outside the local police station closest to where seven women had recently been abducted. After that her mind was a mess of shadowy attackers, bright colours and the sort of monsters that hadn't plagued her dreams since childhood. As her mind slowly cleared she could hear someone talking somewhere to her left. She recognised that the voice belonged to Emily Prentiss and, somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she realised that she had heard that voice at various points during her waking nightmare ... always reassuring.

"She's sleeping now" Emily was saying to someone. "The last few hours have been horrendous. I don't know what she was seeing – hell, I don't want to know – but she looked absolutely terrified.

Realising that Emily was talking about her she tried to turn in her direction and catch her attention. Her previous relief quickly descended into panic when she realised that she couldn't move. Blinking her eyes to clear the tears that had begun to pool there, she tried again to move her head ... with no success. Feeling her heart beginning to race she tried to force herself to calm down as she changed her focus to moving her left hand. When that didn't work she tried to call to Emily, but couldn't force the words out of her mouth. At this point the panic took over; her heart raced and she began to breathe irregularly as she tried to force any part of her body to move.

Over her panic she could hear alarms going off around her and soon saw Emily's concerned face looking into her eyes.

"JJ. You're OK" Emily said, obviously trying to stay calm despite the panic that JJ could see in her eyes. "You need to calm down Jayje. Tell me what's happening."

This time JJ managed to open her mouth, but still couldn't force any words out. This only served to increase her panic and she could feel tears beginning to pour down her face.

"Agent Jareau. I need you to tell me what's going on" she heard another voice instruct her. Soon after she saw the face of a male doctor peering down at her.

"I don't think she can" Emily said to the Doctor. "I don't think she can talk."

"OK" the Doctor said, now sounding slightly less worried. "Agent Jareau... I need you to blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?"

Relieved that she could finally communicate with someone JJ blinked once, keeping her eyes fixed on the Doctor.

"Good. That's great Agent Jareau" he said reassuringly. "I'm Dr Sharp. You're at King Memorial Hospital. Can you move your hands for me?"

Trying again to move either of her hands, she blinked twice at the doctor when she had no success.

"Can you move anything?" he asked calmly.

Again she blinked twice after trying in vain to move, beginning to cry again at the realisation that she was stuck in a hospital bed, completely paralysed, and she had no idea why.

"It's OK. There's no need to panic" the Doctor said, smiling slightly at her look of disbelief. "I understand that this is absolutely terrifying, but you are not paralysed. You have been given a massive overdose of Ketamine. What you are experiencing now is what regular users call being 'stuck in a k-hole'. The drug is stopping your body from receiving messages from your brain. It is only a temporary side effect. I can't tell you how long it will last, but it won't be any longer than a few hours."

A few hours? Even a few minutes of this had felt like torture. How was she going to cope for a few hours?

"I know that sounds like a life-time Agent Jareau" Dr Sharp said, obviously having read her expression, "but it may not be that long and at least you know it won't last forever."

"Can we at least take the restraints off?" Emily asked from a point by the bed that JJ couldn't see. "Surely they're just going to confuse the issue when she does start to move again."

JJ hadn't been aware of restraints when she woken unable to move, but did have some distant memory of feeling tied down earlier. As she lay there now, still unable to move, she could feel the Doctor loosen something on her wrists as he verbally agreed with Emily's request.

"Agent Prentiss knows how to get hold of me if you need anything Agent Jareau" the Doctor said, leaning back over her. "I'll be back in a few hours to see how you're getting on. OK?"

JJ blinked once, feeling calmer despite herself. The Doctor left and Emily quickly took his place leaning over JJ.

"How are you feeling Jayje?" she asked. "Are you in any pain?"

JJ had to think about her answer to that one. She almost felt separated from her body so, although she could feel some pain, it was almost as if it was a memory of pain and it was frankly not bothering her that much.

"If you have to think about it" Emily interjected, "I'm guessing the answer is probably yes?"

JJ hesitantly blinked once, indicating that she was feeling some pain.

"Do you want me to call the Doctor back?" Emily asked, reaching for the call button.

JJ quickly blinked twice, positive that she didn't want any more drugs in her system.

"You're sure?" her friend asked.

JJ blinked once, wanting desperately to reassure her friend.

"OK" Emily said, moving to sit down. JJ panicked momentarily, unable to see her friend, but was quickly reassured when she felt Emily gently grasp her left hand.

"You had us really worried you know" Emily said quietly. "It was like you just disappeared off the face of the earth."

JJ felt the panic reappearing as she had a sudden worrying memory of being pulled into an alley and being slammed against a wall. Somehow sensing JJ's distress, Emily was quick to change the subject.

"Let's not think about that now" she said calmly. "Let's think about something much more pleasant ... Garcia's party!"

As Emily launched herself into a description of the plans that had been made for Garcia's birthday party later that month JJ could feel herself slowly calming down until she felt calm enough to begin drowsing off again, exhausted by the stress of the situation that she had found herself in. As Emily described in detail the outfit that Garcia had planned for Henry, JJ finally closed her eyes and gave in to sleep.

The next time she woke she quickly checked that she could move and was relieved when she was able to move her feet, followed by her hands.

"Hey you" Emily said as she opened her eyes. "How are you feeling? Can you move OK?"

"Yeah" JJ croaked, trying to pull herself up to a sitting position. It was a real struggle since her body still felt slightly like it didn't belong to her.

"Hey slow down" Emily protested, trying to help her to sit up. "You need to take things slowly."

Once she was sat up against the pillows which Emily had helpfully placed behind her neck, she closed her eyes against the nausea which had become apparent after her incautious movements.

"Are you OK Jayje?" Emily asked, sounding concerned. "How do you feel?"

"I feel sick" JJ muttered, her eyes still closed.

"You feel sick or you feel like you're going to be sick?" Emily asked, buzzing for the nurse.

"I'm going to be sick" JJ said, eyes flying open with the realisation that it was going to happen soon.

Emily wordlessly jumped from her seat and looked around the room, finally moving to empty the bin and bring it back over to the bed. JJ thankfully grabbed hold of the bin and immediately threw up into it as Emily moved around the bed to hold her hair back and soothingly rub her back. Once she had begun to be sick, it felt like she couldn't stop. Less than five minutes after she had woken a nurse rushed into the room to help, but she was barely aware of her presence as her body continued to violently expel the contents of her stomach. She threw up constantly for nearly 20 minutes before her body finally gave her a break and she felt able to sit back against the pillows.

"Take a sip of water Agent Jareau" the nurse said quietly.

JJ opened her eyes and leant forward, allowing the cool water to slip down her throat as the nurse held the glass to her lips.

"OK?" the nurse asked, pulling the glass away.

JJ merely nodded, too exhausted to speak.

"Call me if you need me again" the nurse said. "I've left a basin in case you need it."

JJ nodded again, her eyes still closed. For some time she lay in silence, slowly dozing back to sleep. Before she could finally drop off however, she suddenly felt the nausea beginning to rise again. Opening her eyes, she worriedly began to look round the room. Obviously sensing her distress Emily got up from her seat, grabbed the basin and rushed back to the bed. Without talking JJ immediately began to throw up again. Ten minutes later she was still retching into the basin, despite the fact that there was clearly nothing left in her stomach.

At this point the nurse took the basin away and gently laid JJ back against the pillows.

"You need to take some deep breaths Agent Jareau" the nurse said.

JJ tried desperately hard to follow the nurse's instructions, slowly but surely gaining control of her breathing. When she had calmed down the nurse once again held the glass to her lips and encouraged her to take some sips. JJ gratefully swallowed the water, relieved that the nausea seemed to have ended. She didn't think she had ever been that sick; even when she had been pregnant with Henry.

Once she had finished drinking the water she fell back against the pillows and closed her eyes, wondering why some people actually chose to take this drug and put themselves through this experience. Eventually she was able to fall into a more restful sleep than she had experienced since this ordeal had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hotch sat in the conference room in the small local PD where they had set themselves up a few days earlier. He was sat with most of his team, besides JJ and Prentiss who were still at the hospital. He was on the phone to Prentiss who was keeping him informed about JJ's progress.

"She's sleeping now" Prentiss informed him quietly. "The last few hours have been horrendous. I don't know what she was seeing – hell, I don't want to know – but she looked absolutely terrified."

"She's been hallucinating?" Hotch asked.

"And then some" Prentiss responded wryly. "5 or 6 times in the last few hours. The last few times she was more coherent, but ..."

At this point Prentiss abruptly stopped talking and Hotch could hear alarms going off in the background.

"Something's wrong Hotch" Prentiss said, the panic clear in her voice. "I've got to go."

"Damn it" he said abruptly as he got cut off.

"Problems?" Rossi asked, sounding anxious.

"Something was wrong with JJ" he said, trying to sound calm, but feeling panic at not knowing what was going on. "She was sleeping when Prentiss first called, but then some alarms started to go off and she had to go. I don't know what actually happened ..."

"Prentiss will call us if we need to be there" Rossi said calmly. "The best thing we can do in the meantime is to think about how JJ's attack has affected our profile. We need to get the profile out to local PD as soon as possible if we're going to catch this bastard."

Quickly recognising the sense in this, he turned back to the rest of the team and set the ball rolling.

"As far as we know this is the first time that things haven't gone to plan for him" he said. "It could cause him to move away from his previous pattern."

"He could spiral out of control" Reid warned. "Offenders like him don't deal well with things not going to plan."

They sat and brainstormed for nearly an hour before they finally felt ready to present their profile to the local officers. Reid had been sent off to gather all of the locals together; the rest of the team followed him out to the bullpen a few minutes later.

"We are looking for a white male in his late 30s to early 40s, with dark hair" Hotch started without any preamble.

"How can you possibly know that?" one officer said scathingly. "Victims reports are too sketchy for us to have determined an age."

"We know that rapists typically target women of the same race and in a similar age range" Rossi explained patiently. "Other than Agent Jareau, who we believe was targeted because of the press conference; his victims have all been in their 30s or 40s. And yes; the victim reports were sketchy, but they all agreed on the fact that he had dark hair."

"The fact that he relies on Ketamine to subdue the women would suggest that he may not be physically intimidating" Morgan stated firmly, "although he would have to be reasonably big and strong to have been able to restrain Agent Jareau, who is obviously trained in combat."

"It is likely that he is physically big, but is not confident in his abilities to control these women" Reid added.

"In most ways he is a classic power-reassurance rapist" Hotch informed them. "He doesn't have the interpersonal skills to develop a relationship with women and the purpose of his attacks is to reassure himself of his masculinity. He doesn't physically hurt the victims as he likes to be able to think about the rapes as part of a relationship."

"He is likely to work in a menial job where he feels under-appreciated" Rossi continued. "It is possible that he works for a woman or that he lives with an aggressive woman – his mother or sister. He would have followed his victims for some time before the attack and may well have known his first victims – either through work or through living close to them."

"He is very organised" Morgan said. "He has what we call a rape kit containing everything he needs for the attack. He has somewhere quiet and abandoned where he can take the women and manages to dump the women at hospitals without being caught."

"Our biggest concern at the moment is that this type of rapist is the most likely to re-offend with his previous victims since he feels like he is in a relationship with them." Hotch said. "We are going to ask that, where possible, we have someone attached to each victim until we get closer to catching this guy."

"We will be talking to some of the first victims this afternoon" Reid said finally. "We hope to find a connection between them that will help us to identify some possible suspects."

"If you have any questions, please feel free to come and ask any of us" Morgan concluded.

As the officers began to drift away the profilers moved back into their room.

"Derek – I want you to liaise with Garcia and see if she's got anything from the partial plate that Prentiss gave us" Hotch said firmly. "Rossi and Reid; I need you to split the first four victims between you and see if you can find any links – home addresses, work places – anything. I'm going to join Prentiss at the hospital and check in on JJ. She will not be left alone at any time. We all know the likelihood of our unsub trying to finish what he started with her."

They all nodded worriedly before splitting up to begin on the tasks assigned to them. Hotch quickly made his way out of the station and jumped into one of the SUVs. He drove speedily to the hospital, parking outside the ER before going inside to find his fallen agent. As he walked towards her room he came across her doctor and stopped to ask some questions.

"Dr Sharp?" he said, approaching him and showing his ID. "I'm Agent Hotchner... Agent Jareau's superior. Can you tell me how she is?"

"She's sleeping peacefully now" the Doctor said, "but she has had a really rough ride over the last few hours."

"I'm assuming it was Ketamine?" Hotch asked.

"A massive overdose" the Doctor confirmed. "She has experienced pretty much every unpleasant side effect of a Ketamine overdose. You obviously know about the seizures. She also experienced a number of severe hallucinations, including what regular users call being stuck in a k-hole, meaning that she was conscious but was completely unable to move or talk. She has also been violently sick on a number of occasions."

"Will there be any long term affects?" Hotch asked, inwardly horrified at what the young agent had been through.

"The vomiting normally signals the end of the side effects" the Doctor reassured him. "She will be confused and weak for some time, but she will recover fully. I expect to be able to perform the Sexual Assault Examination when she wakes from this sleep."

"Can I see her?" Hotch asked.

"Of course" the Doctor replied. "Agent Prentiss is still with her, but you are welcome to join them both."

Thanking the Doctor, Hotch slipped quietly into JJ's room. She was still sleeping and Prentiss was sat by the side of the bed holding loosely onto her friend's hand.

"How's she doing?" he asked quietly as he pulled up a seat beside the bed.

"Better" Prentiss said succinctly. "She's been sleeping for over 2 hours."

"The Doctor said that she's past the worst now" Hotch said, hoping to reassure her.

Prentiss merely nodded, giving him a strained smile.

"Has she said anything?" he asked, hating that he had to bring this up. "Does she remember what happened?"

"She hasn't said anything" Prentiss replied. "She hasn't really had the opportunity."

"You know we'll have to ask her..." he stuttered. "We need to know if ..."

"I know" Prentiss snapped, interrupting him. "I will... when she wakes up."

Changing the subject, Hotch began to update Prentiss on the profile which the team had developed in her absence. As they spoke he noticed JJ beginning to stir and immediately halted his explanation, not wanting to upset her with the details.

"Hey Jayje" Prentiss said quietly, squeezing JJ's hand.

"Hey JJ" Hotch repeated. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" JJ croaked, struggling to sit up against the pillows.

"How is your head?" Prentiss asked. "Do you feel sick at all?"

"I don't feel sick anymore" JJ said, beginning to sound clearer, "but my head does hurt a bit."

"Do you want me to call the Doctor to get you some painkillers?" Hotch asked.

"No" JJ said firmly. "I don't want any more drugs in my system."

At this Prentiss looked meaningfully at Hotch, who immediately got the message and began to step away from the bed.

"Jayje" she started hesitantly. "We need to talk about what you can remember about the attack."

"I don't remember much" JJ stated, nervously fiddling with her hands. "I remember the press conference and talking to Will on the phone. When I was talking someone came up behind me and grabbed me. He put his hand over my mouth and dragged me into an alley. He held me up against the wall and then I felt a needle going into my neck. It starts to go a bit blurry after that, but I know I heard Derek and Spence calling for me. I tried to fight back, but he was just too ... big. Then I felt another needle and ... that's it. Everything else is just a blur until I woke up here and couldn't move."

"When you arrived at the hospital, your shirt and pants were undone" Prentiss said gently, taking hold of JJ's hands. "We already know that he raped his other victims. The Doctor said that there were no obvious signs of ... sexual assault, but they can't be 100% sure. Can you remember if he ... if you ..."

"No" JJ whispered, the tears beginning to trickle down her face. "I can't remember."

"Does it ... feel like... he..." Prentiss asked, obviously embarrassed.

"No" JJ said, sounding unsure. "I don't know... No."

"It would be best if we could get the Doctor to complete a Sexual Assault Examination Jayje" Prentiss said, still holding on to JJ's hands. "That is the only way you're going to be able to know for sure."

"I ..." JJ stuttered, finally collapsing in tears. Prentiss immediately pulled the younger woman into a hug.

"Not the male Doctor" she finally chocked out.

"Hotch?" Prentiss said, looking over her shoulder at him as she comforted her friend.

Immediately understanding her unspoken request, he quietly exited the room and looked for a Doctor or nurse. He quickly came across Dr Sharp.

"Agent Jareau has consented to an SAE" he explained to the Doctor, "but she would like a female Doctor to complete it."

"Of course" Dr Sharp said. "I've already got one of my female colleagues on stand-by. I'll give her a call and she should be here in a few minutes."

Hotch watched as the Doctor walked away and then sat in a chair outside JJ's room, impatiently waiting for the female Doctor. She thankfully arrived just 5 minutes later, entering the room without talking to Hotch. Nervous about what was happening inside the room, Hotch stood and began to pace around the small waiting room. He was absolutely devastated at what JJ was going through and what she had already been through. He was going to do his best to make sure she was safe and protected from that moment on.

"Agent Hotchner?" a female voice called as he was pacing. He turned and saw the female Doctor walking toward him.

"Agent Jareau has given me permission to share the results of the SAE with you" the Doctor stated.

"Agent Jareau was definitely not raped" the Doctor stated firmly. "There is no evidence of any recent sexual activity."

"Nothing?" Hotch asked, feeling hopeful for the first time in hours.

"Nothing at all" the Doctor said with a smile. "If you have any questions at all, feel free to ask, but there is absolutely no sign of sexual assault."

Hotch again thanked the Doctor before turning away from her to walk back into JJ's room. He was surprised to see that JJ was still in floods of tears. He had expected her to be slightly calmer now that the Doctor had allayed the worst of her fears, but she seemed to be even more upset than she had been before. As he turned to leave the room, feeling that he was intruding, JJ looked up and caught his eye.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked softly.

JJ shook her head and took some deep breaths, obviously trying hard to regain control of her emotions.

"It's good news, right?" he said, unsure of the reason for her distress.

JJ nodded slightly, still holding back the tears.

"It is" she whispered. "I know it is, but ..."

"But?" Prentiss prompted.

"But I don't remember anything" she said, the tears beginning to fall again. "He might not have raped me, but there is so much that he could have done without leaving any evidence. I'll never know what happened. I'll never know what he did to me."

Hotch's heart sunk as the normally strong agent once again collapsed in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am yet again having to apologise for my extraordinarily bad update rate! A couple of hideous weeks at work completely destroyed my ability to write. On a happier note I've also been on holiday for 2 weeks so haven't been able to get to a computer. Now rested and relaxed I appear to have found my muse again, so here is chapter 5 ...**

Chapter 5

Penelope Garcia paced impatiently around her office waiting for a call from one of her team. She had done everything she could with the scarce information that Rossi had given her earlier, but knew that the team were probably in the process of presenting the profile as none of them were answering their phones. She was desperate for news on JJ – all Rossi had been able to tell her was that she had been found but had had a seizure in the ER. The uncertainty was nearly killing her and she had worked herself into near hysteria with worry. Anything could have happened in the five hours since she had last had contact with anyone in the team.

As she turned to pace back towards her chair her phone rang, the display showing Derek's number.

"Don't ever leave me hanging for that long again" she said angrily. "Anything could've happened Derek and I wouldn't know because nobody is answering my calls. Is she OK? Is she ... is she...? I mean, the last I heard she was in the ER and she'd had a seizure. Is she ... God; is she is even alive?"

"I'm sorry baby girl" Derek said, sounding genuinely apologetic. "We got caught up in the case."

"IS SHE OK?" Penelope practically screamed.

"She's OK" he said quickly. "I'm sorry P – we should have called. She's OK. She's going to be OK."

Penelope took a deep breath and swallowed down the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"All I knew was that she had been taken by the unsub – a known rapist – and that she was in the ER having a seizure" Penelope said emotionally. "The hospital systems were down and none of you were answering my calls. I was scared Derek – terrified. Promise me that it will never happen again. Promise that you'll always keep me informed."

"I promise baby girl" Derek said evenly. "I'm sorry – we should never have let it happen."

"Apology accepted" Penelope said more calmly. "Now tell me how my girl is doing."

"I don't know much" Derek warned. "From what we have been told, she was given a massive overdose of Ketamine. She was dropped at the ER and had a seizure when she arrived. The doctor said there wouldn't be any long term effects of the overdose, but that the short term effects could be ... unpleasant."

"What does that mean?" Penelope prompted.

"Prentiss called a couple of hours ago and told us that JJ had had some ... violent hallucinations. That was the last we heard, but the doctor warned that there could be nausea and sickness as well and that she would be likely to be confused and disorientated for some time – days even."

"My poor girl" Penelope muttered. "Is anyone with her? Can I come down and help? I want to be with her."

"Prentiss is with her at the moment P" Derek reassured her. "She will always have one of us with her. You're much more useful to us where you are. We need your skills to get this guy. Talking of which ... any news on the SUV that dropped JJ at the ER?"

"There are dozens of cars that match the details that Emily gave us" Penelope said helplessly. "I've assumed it belongs to a male and that it is local and I've narrowed it down to 13, but I'll need more from you to narrow it down further."

"Can you send the files on those 13 men" Derek asked, "and we'll try to match them with our profile. In the meantime, it would be really useful if you could cross-match details of the victims' lives ... see if there is any crossover."

"Of course" Penelope said.

She paused slightly before continuing.

"Derek" she said hesitantly. "JJ ... was she ... did he..?"

"We don't know for sure" Derek said sombrely. "The doctor said that there were no obvious signs of ... of anything like that, but they won't be able to tell for sure until later."

"Has anyone called Will?" Penelope asked, choosing not to question him further on the nature of JJ's attack.

"Not recently" Derek replied. "Rossi called him when he called you, but nothing since. Hotch should call him. I'll call him and remind him."

"Where is Hotch?" Penelope asked.

"He's with JJ at the moment" Derek answered.

"Then let me call Will" Penelope offered. "I don't want to pull Hotch away from JJ and I know Will. It should be easier coming from me."

She left unsaid the fact that Will may very well be blaming Hotch and the team for not protecting JJ properly and that she was the only team member who hadn't been there when it happened.

"OK" Derek agreed, "but do your best to keep him up there until we have more information."

"You can rely on me" Penelope said as she ended the call and immediately dialled Will's number.

"Garcia?" he queried as soon as he picked up. "What the hell is happening? Is JJ OK? Why hasn't anyone called me?"

"I'm sorry Will" Penelope said calmly. "The team were busy looking after JJ and looking for the guy who attacked her."

"How is she?" Will asked, sounding broken.

"She's going through a rough time at the moment" she answered honestly, "but she will make a complete recovery."

"A rough time?" Will prompted worriedly.

As Penelope explained to Will everything that Derek had told her about JJ's condition, she could hear him sounding more and more distressed.

"I'm going to pick up Henry from day care and then I'm driving down to Richmond" he said, sounding panicked.

"Not yet Will" Penelope said softly. "Give me a chance to call Hotch and get the latest information. If he thinks it's necessary for you to go down I'll call you back and you can drive down to Richmond. I'll take care of Henry."

"If it's necessary?" Will spluttered. "Why wouldn't it be necessary?"

"If they solve the case they could all be home in a few hours and you'd have a wasted journey" Penelope argued. "Just give me half an hour."

"OK" Will acquiesced. "Call me as soon as you know anything."

Penelope agreed and ended the call. As she dialled Hotch's number she began to enter some search parameters about the previous victims into her systems, eager to get the case solved.

"Hey Garcia" Hotch answered, sounding tired.

"Have you seen her?" Penelope asked forcefully. "Is she OK?"

"She's doing better" Hotch sighed. "She's had a really difficult time, but physically is doing much better."

"Details Hotch" Penelope prodded. "That was all way too vague."

"The Ketamine overdose was massive Garcia" he informed her. "There was never any risk to her life, but she has gone through about every side effect going – seizures, hallucinations, temporary paralysis and vomiting. The physical side effects seem to have come to an end, but she is still exhausted and confused."

"Have they tested for...?" Penelope asked, still horribly worried for her friend. "Was she...?"

"There was no sign of any sexual assault" Hotch said, causing Penelope to let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Will wants to drive down" Garcia informed him. "What should I tell him?"

"If he can find someone to watch Henry, I think that would really help JJ" Hotch said, "but I don't think it's sensible too have Henry see JJ at the moment. She's still very disorientated and upset. She's very emotional; the doctor says it is natural after the effects of the drug, but I don't want Henry to see her like it."

"I'm going to watch Henry for Will" Penelope explained. "I'm pretty sure JJ wouldn't want him seeing her like that either. I'll call Will and get everything arranged. He should be with you in just under 2 hours."

As she finished the call and turned to dial Will's number she could see that her search was beginning to bear fruit. She really hoped that the team would be able to use the information and solve the case quickly so that she could get all of her babies home safely.

**A/N 2 – I became an aunt as I was typing this up. How exciting it that!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reid left the first victim's house, finally feeling as if they were getting somewhere. As he had gently talked her through the hours and days leading up to her attack he had had a break through. She had mentioned a neighbour of hers who she had spoken to on a number of occasions in the weeks and months prior to the attack. She had talked about how he hadn't seemed quite 'right' to her. After some gently questioning he had been able to recognise many of the characteristics from their profile in her descriptions of the man. Although the woman had only been able to give a first name and a vague address, Reid felt that, with Garcia's skills they would easily be able to find the information that they needed.

As he slipped into the car he dialled Garcia's number on his phone and sat waiting for her to answer.

"Hey genius" she answered easily. "What can I do for you?"

"I've got a possible suspect, but only a first name and the area where he lives" Reid answered, straight to the point. "I'm hoping that some of your searches may fill in the blanks."

"What have you got?" Garcia asked.

"First name Lee, lives either on or close to Southway Avenue" Reid answered, hoping that Garcia would be able to find something.

"It has all been entered in Reid" Garcia stated confidently. "You just need to give my babies a few minutes to do their thing."

"Have you heard anything from Hotch or Prentiss?" Reid asked, hoping to get some up to date information on JJ's condition.

"I've just got off the phone to Hotch" Garcia told him. "It sounds like my gumdrop has been through alot in the last few hours, but Hotch assures me that she's doing alot better now."

"Do you know exactly what she has been through?" he asked, part of him not wanting to hear the answer.

"How much do you know about the side effects of a Ketamine overdose?" Garcia asked.

"Well obviously we know that she has experienced seizures and hallucinations, two of the main effects" Reid recited from his knowledge of the drug, "But there is also nausea, vomiting and a really interesting phenomena popularly known as being 'stuck in a k-hole' where the person involved ..."

"Check, check and check" Garcia interrupted him firmly.

"God, is she OK?" Reid asked, almost feeling more worried now he knew what his friend had suffered through.

"Hotch said that she's exhausted and disorientated" Garcia said softly, the worry obvious in her voice, "but that the physical side effects seem to have ended now. Will is on his way down to be with her."

"I should have stayed with her" Reid said ruefully. "I left her on her own and, once again, she got hurt."

"Reid... It's not your fault honey" Garcia said reassuringly. "There was no obvious danger. Nobody could have known about what would happen."

"But..."

"No buts" Garcia stopped him before he could continue. "This is no-one's fault except..." He heard beeping in the background. "Lee Hemmings, 142 Southway Avenue."

"What?" Reid said, momentarily confused by the sudden change in topic.

"He's our guy" Garcia said excitedly. "Lee Hemming, 39. Lives at 142 Southway Avenue with his Mother. Owns a silver SUV, registration 018 ZX2P. He's our guy Reid. It all fits!"

"I'll call Hotch" Reid said. "Can you call Rossi and Morgan and tell them to be ready to get to that address?"

Without waiting for an answer he dropped the call to Garcia and dialled Hotch's number.

"Hotch; we've got a suspect" he said as soon as Hotch answered.

"What have you got?" Hotch demanded.

"Lee Hemming, 39" Reid informed him. "He lives on the same street as victim number 1. She spoke with him on a number of occasions. He also has a silver SUV which matches the details that Prentiss gave us about the car that dropped JJ at the hospital."

"Can you get to the hospital quickly from where you are?" Hotch asked.

"What?" Reid asked, confused. "Why?"

"I want to give Prentiss a break from the hospital and I need to be able to leave JJ with someone that she is comfortable with" Hotch explained.

"I can be there in 2 minutes" he replied, secretly annoyed that he was being kept away from the action, whilst being pleased that he could check on JJ for himself.

Not wanting to leave Hotch and Prentiss waiting for too long, he sped to the hospital and rushed up to JJ's room. Hotch and Prentiss were already waiting for him outside.

"Rossi and Morgan are already on their way to the suspect's address with a search warrant" Hotch informed him as he approached.

"How is she?" Reid asked, his thoughts immediately with JJ.

"She's sleeping at the moment" Prentiss said quietly. As Reid looked at his female colleague he could see signs of extreme tiredness in her eyes. "She's exhausted and she's scared. She's terrified that she can't remember anything from when she was with him."

"Will should be here in just over an hour" Hotch interjected, "and I'll call you as soon as anything happens."

Nodding his agreement, he turned and walked into JJ's room as Hotch and Prentiss hurried down the corridor. As he sat next to JJ's bed he was shocked at how sick she looked. Her skin was grey and, even in her sleep, her face was etched with deep lines that told just how much pain and stress she had experienced.

As he sat watching her she began to sleep she began to stir in her sleep. He attempted to rearrange his features so as not to show her how worried he was, but was shocked when JJ suddenly sat forward, opened her eyes and took a quick, panicked breath.

"Hey, you're OK" he said gently, taking hold of one of one of her hands. "You're OK."

He watched as JJ took a few deep breaths and sat back against the pillows with her eyes closed.

"Nightmare?" he asked.

JJ merely nodded in reply, obviously still trying to calm herself down. Reid, realising that she needed some time to gather herself, sat in silence unconsciously stroking her hand. After a few minutes of this he felt JJ relax slightly as she opened her eyes, giving him a small smile.

"OK?" he asked softly.

"Better" JJ answered shortly, again giving him a small smile; one which didn't quite reach her eyes.

"How are you feeling Jayje?" he queried.

"I'm fine" JJ said. "Just tired."

"Really?" he prompted, not believing a word of it. "Just tired? That's it?"

JJ sighed, looking him straight in the eye for the first time.

"Spence..." she said, almost pleading.

"It might help to talk Jayje" he said. "After Henkel... I didn't talk and look what happened to me."

She sighed again, looking thoughtful.

"I'm scared" she admitted, no longer looking him in the eye. "I'm scared and I'm worried and I'm confused. I don't know how to deal with this... God I sound completely pathetic."

"You don't sound pathetic Jayje" he said. "Why would you say that?"

"Everyone keeps telling me that there is no evidence that he ... did anything to me when he had me" JJ replied, looking down at her hands, "but I can't quite bring myself to believe them. I don't remember anything. I'm never going to really know what happened. Whatever people say I can't get the idea out of my head that he must have done something. He'd undone all of the buttons on my shirt and pants. Why would he do that if he wasn't going to ... if he didn't..."

As she trailed off, he lifted one of his hands to her face and turned it until she was looking him in the eyes.

"JJ; how you're feeling now is completely normal" he said softly. "You've lost hours of your life and you're right; you're never going to remember what happened – not fully, but we will find out what happened Jayje. We will find this guy and we will get him to tell us what happened."

JJ didn't respond to him at this point. She kept her head turned in his direction, but dropped her gaze to avoid his eyes.

"Spence?" she said questioningly after a few minutes silence. "What do **you **think happened?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused by the question.

"Based on the profile" she explained, "what do you think he did?"

"Honestly?" he started, looking her firmly in the eye. "I think he is an all or nothing guy. For him, this is all about a full relationship. Nothing less than full intercourse would satisfy him. He had you for nearly an hour. He could have fully completed his ritual in that time. If he didn't rape you, I don't think he did anything."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No profile is 100% Jayje; you know that" he warned, "but, based on the profile, I genuinely believe that he didn't touch you."

JJ sighed shakily before giving him a weak smile.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" she said sadly. "Two doctors and some of the best profilers in the world have told me this and I still can't accept it. I'm normally more logical than this."

"What counts as 'normal' when you've been kidnapped and drugged Jayje?" he asked quietly. "There is nothing normal about any of this. Your body is still dealing with the effects of the drug and your mind is still struggling to separate reality from hallucination. You're dealing with it amazingly well, but you're bound to be confused. It's natural."

"Thanks Spence" JJ said. "I was starting to think I was going mad. I'm so sick of feeling like this."

"I know" he said. "I understand. Why don't you get some more sleep? Will's on his way down. He should be here when you wake up."

"Who called him?" JJ said, looking slightly happier at the news that Will would be with her soon.

"Garcia" Reid told her.

JJ smiled and nodded.

"Where did everyone else go?" she asked.

"We've got a suspect" Reid told her, holding off on the details for now. "The team have gone to his house."

"OK" JJ murmured, her eyelids beginning to droop again.

"Get some sleep" he said quietly.

Without argument she closed her eyes and snuggled into the bed, careful not to dislodge the IV that was still placed in the back of her left hand. Reid was pleased to see that her skin was a little less grey and her face at little less lined than it had been before.

He sat watching her sleep for some time until he could be sure that she was deeply asleep and would be unlikely to wake. Quietly he stood up and walked out into the corridor, pulling his phone out and dialling.

"Hotch" he greeted his boss as soon as he answered the phone. "Any news?"

"Hemming is definitely our man" Hotch replied. "There are stores of Ketamine in the kitchen and we found souvenirs from each of the victims, except JJ, in a locked cupboard."

"Have you arrested him?" Reid asked.

"He's not here" Hotch replied, sounding frustrated. "His neighbour said he left the house this morning and hasn't returned since."

"Any clues as to his whereabouts?" Reid asked.

"None" Hotch answered, "but we both know what the profile suggests he will do next, so I want you to keep a close eye on JJ. How is she?"

"In her words – tired, scared, worried and confused" Reid told him. "She woke from a nightmare about 40 minutes ago and we talked for a bit. She seemed calmer when she went back to sleep, but she's clearly shaken."

"Naturally" Hotch said pointedly. "Is Will there yet?"

"Not yet" Reid responded. "Do you want to know when he arrives?"

"Not necessarily" Hotch said. "We're going to finish up here and then I'll probably come back over any way. I'll send the rest of the team to the station to brainstorm possible locations."

"OK" Reid acknowledged. "Call me if anything changes."

"I will" Hotch replied. "Call me if anything happens your end."

Ending the call with a promise to call Hotch if there was any change in JJ's condition, Reid moved back towards JJ's room and stood in the door watching her sleep. He didn't know how long he'd been stood like that, but he was shocked out of his reverie by three panicked words.

"How is she?" Will asked, walking up behind Reid.

"She's sleeping" Reid answered, indicating that Will should look into the room.

"But how **is** she?" Will asked again.

"Better than she was" Reid explained, "but still far from the 'fine' she was trying to claim about an hour ago."

Will smiled wryly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The unsub managed to grab her after the press conference" Reid explained, keeping it short since he was sure that Garcia had already given Will most of the information. "He injected her with a massive overdose of Ketamine. About an hour after he took her he dropped her off at the hospital, where Emily found her. She has reacted badly to the drug – seizures, hallucinations, vomiting, but now seems to be over the physical side effects."

"Garcia wasn't sure whether she was ... sexually assaulted" Will stated, the pain obvious in his eyes.

"There is no physical evidence of any sexual assault" Reid reassured him, "but JJ is still terrified that he did something. We won't know for sure until we get hold of him."

"Any suspects?" Will asked.

"One" Reid stated. "It's pretty definite. The team are at his house now. He's not there."

"Anything else I need to know before I go in to see her?" Will asked.

"She's scared Will" Reid said hesitantly, "and confused. Her mind is still trying to process what has happened. The drug is making that difficult."

"OK" Will said, moving towards the door.

"Will?" Reid blurted out, needing to say something before he lost his nerve. "I'm sorry. I should have stayed with her."

"It's not your fault Reid" Will said, turning to face him. "This is a dangerous job. Nothing you could have done is ever going to change that."

Reid smiled slightly as he followed Will back into the room. They both sat silently on seats next to JJ's bed. Will gently took hold of JJ's right hand and began stroking it. The room was silent for some time and Reid could see that Will was lost in thought. The only interruption came when JJ started to stir. Will immediately sat up and moved closer to the bed.

"JJ?" he said softly, using his free hand to brush JJ's bangs from her face.

JJ's eyes slowly blinked open, thankfully free from the nightmares which had woken her earlier.

"Will?" she muttered, before smiling widely with tears gleaming in her eyes.

"I'll give you two some time alone" Reid said, standing up.

The other two occupants of the room barely took their eyes off each other as he left the room. As he closed the door behind him he watched as Will pulled JJ into a hug and she relaxed into him, looking calmer than she had for some time. Smiling, Reid turned around and walked straight into a man who appeared to be staring directly into JJ's room.

"Can I help you Sir?" Reid asked, immediately suspicious.

The man started, staring at Reid like a deer caught in the headlights, before turning to walk away.

"Sir?" Reid called. "I'm with the FBI. I'd like to talk to you."

The man began to walk faster.

"Lee Hemming" Reid finally shouted, reaching for his gun. "Stop now and turn to face me."

The man froze and did as he was told, but his eyes darted around as if searching for a means of escape. Not wanting to risk the man escaping, Reid pulled his gun out and pointed it at the suspect.

"Do not move" he said, slowly moving towards the man.

**A/N This monster chapter comes to you courtesy of my friends insomnia and work-avoidance!**

**On a more serious note, I really struggle to write Reid and I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. Any comments would be greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He hadn't been able to help himself. After hours of pacing around the derelict building where he had taken his women, he had finally given in to his compulsion and had driven to the hospital. He felt panicky and sick with worry. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. If he had only stuck to his usual type and not lashed out in anger he could have been with a new woman now. Instead he was nervously hiding in a small corridor at King Memorial Hospital, needing to make sure that the blonde agent was still alive; that she was going to be OK. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone. He had just wanted to find his perfect woman so that he could finally escape his Mother's clutches. The other women had all been part of his quest, but the agent ...JJ... had been a mistake; an angry moment. The FBI had made him angry and he hadn't stopped to think. He needed to see the agent and explain himself.

He peered into her hospital room and was frustrated to see that she was being guarded by two men – one of whom he recognised as the agent who had been with her at the press conference. The other man was watching the female agent sleeping. He had a tight grip on her hand and looked worried. It seemed to Lee that the two of them must be in a relationship.

As he watched, his attention was pulled back to the woman lying in the bed as she began to wake. His eyes were only on her as she was pulled into a hug by her partner. He was so engrossed that he was caught completely unawares by what happened next.

"Can I help you Sir?" he heard the male agent say, having just walked out of the room.

Shocked, Lee merely stared at the agent for a few moments. What should he do? Eventually his mind caught up and he turned to walk away, doing his best to appear nonchalant.

"Sir?" the agent called firmly. "I'm with the FBI. I'd like to talk to you."

Realising he'd been caught out; he began to walk faster, desperate to escape.

"Lee Hemming" the agent shouted. Lee froze, terrified. "Stop now and turn to face me."

Seeing no way out, he turned round to face the agent who was reaching for his gun. He worriedly looked around him, desperate to find some means of escape. He stopped looking round when he saw the agent's gun pointing in his direction.

"Do not move" the agent ordered.

As people around them noticed the gun, all hell broke loose. Nurses and visitors began screaming and rushing away from them. Lee tried to take advantage of the panic and the fact that the agent would be unlikely to risk civilian lives by shooting in a hospital and turned to run.

"Don't move" the agent screamed, but Lee kept on moving.

As he ran he began to have hope that he would be able to escape. Moments later though, without warning, he felt something hit him from behind and he ended up sprawled on the floor. As he struggled against the weight on him, he managed to turn himself to face his attacker. He quickly recognised the man who had been hugging the female agent earlier. Almost as soon as his mind made the connection, the man pulled his arm back and punched Lee hard in the face, leaving him temporarily dazed.

"Will; No!" he heard the male agent shout as his mind cleared.

The man, completely ignoring the agent's warning, grabbed hold of Lee's collar and roughly pulled his head off the floor.

"What did you do to her?" he screamed in Lee's face. "Did you touch her?"

Lee looked over the man's shoulder and saw that the woman was out of her hospital bed and looking at him warily. She had clearly pulled an IV out of her hand, which was bleeding slightly.

"Did you touch her?" the man screamed at Lee again, pulling his arm back as if to hit him.

"Will – don't" the woman called to him.

The man's hold on him didn't loosen on Lee as he turned to look at the woman he clearly loved.

"He's not worth it Will" she said softly, leaning slightly against the doorway. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

The man stared at her for a moment before lowering his arm. He still didn't loosen his hold on Lee however as he turned back to face Lee.

"Did you touch her?" he growled under his breath.

"No" Lee answered in a whisper. "No ... I wouldn't ... I couldn't..."

The man didn't wait for him to finish answering before he pulled him to his feet and turned him to face the female agent.

"Tell her" he ordered.

"I didn't do anything when I took you" he said, looking the woman in the eye. "You were unconscious. I wouldn't do that. That's sick!"

"Then why did you undo my clothes?" the woman asked, tears gleaming in her eyes and the exhaustion clear in her demeanour.

"I needed to make sure you weren't faking it" he explained.

"You what?" the woman asked, clearly confused.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to pretend to be unconscious if you thought I was going to ..." he said, stopping short when he saw the disgust in her eyes. "I didn't do anything else ... I promise. I would never mess with someone when they were unconscious. That's just wrong!"

The woman's expression turned from disgust to disbelief and she turned to look at the male agent questioningly. The male agent, who had re-holstered his gun, nodded slightly. The woman visibly relaxed, some tears escaping down her cheeks as she turned around and walked back into the room, quickly followed by a couple of nurses.

As he watched her go, Lee felt his arms being pulled behind his back. He hadn't noticed that four more agents had arrived at the scene. The powerful looking black agent was cuffing him, none too gently, and, alongside an older agent, began to pull him round and down the corridor. As he turned away from the room he noticed that the other agents and the man who had tackled him were already making their way back into the room, obviously intent on supporting their colleague, friend and lover.

**A/N I'm going to leave this here. I'm not particularly happy with this ending, but I seem to have lost my motivation and I didn't want to leave it unfinished so I really had to force this chapter.**


End file.
